Arm und Reich
by Langzahn
Summary: Es gibt zwei verschiedene Menschen auf der Welt. Die, die Reich sind und die, die arm sind. Rosalinda lernt jemanden kennen in den sie sich gleich verliebt, aber was würde ihre Mutter dazu sagen? Wenn ihre Tochter sich in ein Mädchen verliebt? CarterRosie
1. Chapter 1

_**Kapitel 1**_

„Mir ist langweilig!" Kam es von einen sechs Jahre kleinen Jungen mit schwarzen kurzen Haaren und grünen Augen. Er trug Bauernkleidung und gähnte vor sich hin.

„Man wo bleibt die!" Brüllte er los und sprang hoch, lief hin und her. Durch das Gebrülle wurden zwei weitere Personen wach. Ein Mädchen im Alter von sieben und ein Junge im Alter von vierzehn.

„Oh man brüll hier nicht so rum! Carter hat gesagt sie kommt! Also Ruhe jetzt!" Gab der große Junge von sich und der Kleine blieb stehen. Er sah hoch zu der Hängematte die eine Etappe höher ist.

„Kann ich wenigstens schon das Lagerfeuer anmachen?" Er lächelte zu dem Beiden hoch die denn Kleinen sofort geschockt ansehen. Der große Sprang aus der Hängematte und kletterte die Leiter runter zu dem Kleinen.

„Weiß du noch als du letzte mal das Lagerfeuer angemacht hast?" Er schüttelte denn Kopf und sah hoch zu dem großen.

„Nein Maik, weiß nicht mehr!" Der große Junge Namens Maik verdreht die Augen.

„Du hast die ganze Bude abgefackelt, also lass jetzt die Finger von dem Feuer, kapiert Steven!" Steven gab Maik ein Nicken als Antwort und lässt den Kopf hängen.

„Woah, jetzt sei nicht so hart zu ihm!" Gab das Mädchen mit dunkelblonden Haaren von sich und legt sich wieder in die Hängematte, deckt sich zu. Maik schüttelt nur denn Kopf und sah hoch zu dem Mädchen.

„Marie, mit dir habe ich nicht gesprochen!" Das Mädchen nahm ein Kissen und schmiss es auf Maik der es ins Gesicht bekam. Als es auf dem Boden fiel, sah man sein böses Gesicht und Marie versteckt sich sofort unter ihrer Decke.

Maik wollte gerade zu Marie hochgehen, als er eine Kartoffel an den Kopf bekam und nach vorne ein wenig stolperte.

„Autsch!" Er drehte sich sauer um und sah ein Mädchen mit rehbraunen Augen und schwarzen Haaren. Sie trug so wie die ganze Gruppe Bauernkleidung.

„Für was war das Carter, ey jetzt hab ich Kopfschmerzen, vielen Dank!" Das Mädchen Namens Carter lächelte ihn nur an und gab den kleinen den Sack Kartoffel der ein wenig von Gewicht nach hinten stolperte und wieder nach vorne, dann noch mal nach hinten und Maik nahm ihm den Sack locker ab.

„Du hast dir ja echt Zeit gelassen!" Gab Maik von sich und funkelt immer noch wütend Carter an, wegen vorhin mit der Kartoffel.

„Ja Sorry, ging aber nicht schneller, kannst ja mal eine ganze Gruppe Wachen hinter dir herlaufen lassen die versuchen dich zu fangen, dann weißt du´s wie es ist!" Gab sie sauer von sich und nahm die kleine Kartoffel die noch in ihrer Jacke steckte und zog sie heraus, sah hoch zu Marie.

„Sag mal pennt die?" Die zwei Jungs gaben Carter ein Nicken und sie schüttelt den Kopf. Sie sah kurz auf die Kartoffel und dann zu Marie und gab ein Teuflisches Lächeln von sich. Marie legte sich auf dem Rücken und Carter wirft die Kartoffel hoch zu Marie die sie genau auf die Stirn bekommt.

„Aua!" Schrie sie wild und flog aus der Hängematte, krabbelt langsam zur Leiter und sah wütend runter auf Carter.

„Komm runter!" Gab Carter nur bekannt und sie kletterte immer noch wütend die Leiter runter und ging zu den dreien.

„Man musste das sein, genau auf die Birne!" Sie hält sich schmerzend den Kopf und Maik machte ein Lagerfeuer. Marie und Steven setzten sich schon mal hin und Carter holte ein paar Stöcke wo sie die Kartoffel befestigen können. Maik gab ihr den Sack Kartoffeln und sie befestigte sie an die Stöcke, gab jeden ein Stock und sie halten es über das Feuer.

„Hey Carter, hier das hab ich auf der Straße gefunden, kannst du was damit anfangen?" Steven gab ihr eine seltsame Lampe, Carter musterte sie fragend und zuckte mit dem Schultern, steckte sie unter ihre Jacke.

„Weiß nicht, ist vielleicht eine Teekanne oder so etwas?" Gab sie als Antwort Steven, der ihr zunickte und Marie hält immer noch Schmerzend ihre Stirn wo jetzt eine große Beule entstanden ist.

„Warum immer ich!" Beklagte sie sich und funkelt wütend Carter an, die sie nur anlächelt.

„Tja, solltest du nicht pennen wenn du weißt das ich komme!" Marie gab Carter ein gesicht das alle anfangen zu lachen.

„Und was macht dein Vater?" Fragte Maik die fünfzehnjährige die nur mit dem Schultern zuckt.

„Woher soll ich das wissen, bin ich Jesus, bestimmt ist er wieder weg, wie immer, ihr kennt ihn ja!" Die drei gaben ihr ein Nicken und sie Essen ihre Kartoffeln.

„Carter, uns geht beinah die Nahrung aus, wir sollten Morgen in das Schloss, Nahrung stehlen." Sie nickte Maik zu.

„Maik wir treffen uns heute Abend um zehn an der alten Schmiede!" Carter stand auf und Maik gab ihr ein Nicken. Sie verabschiedet sich von jeden und ging nach Hause. Als sie ankam sah sie Wachen bei ihren Haus alles durchsuchen.

„Was zum?" Sie drehte sich um und sah auf dem Markt, über all wurde alles auf den Kopf gestellt, als sie richtig hinsah, waren es nicht die Wachen der Königin, seltsam?

Rosielinda wachte um acht Uhr wie üblich in ihren Zimmer auf. Sie sah sich um, sie war allein, wie jedes Mal. Rosie seufzte und setzte sich auf, sie war immer allein im Zimmer, warum hatte sie Niemanden der bei ihr sein konnte. Natürlich hatte sie ihre Mutter und alle anderen aus dem Schloss, aber sie sehnte sich nach Jemanden, der hier auf sie wartet, mit dem sie über alles Reden kann.

So was wie eine beste Freundin oder bester Freund, es könnte auch mehr sein für sie. Jemand klopfte an ihre Tür und sie stand sofort auf.

„Herein!" Sie Befahl und eine Wache kam hinein, er verbeugte sich vor Rosalinda und sah sie an.

„Ihre Mutter wünscht sie zu sprechen Prinzessin." Sie gab ihm ein kleines Lächeln und er verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Rosie seufzte und zog sich an, spazierte gelassen aus dem Zimmer in den Speisesaal, wo ihre Mutter schon auf sie wartete.

„Morgen Mutti!" Sophia begrüßte ihre Tochter und sie setzten sich hin, das Frühstück stand schon auf dem Tisch. Rosie sah auf ihr Essen und spielt mit ihren Essen, ihre Mutter bemerkte es und sah sie fragend an, schon seid Wochen war Rosie so seltsam, es machte ihr Sorgen, Rosie lächelte nicht mehr, aß nicht mehr so viel, spielte mich ihren Essen und war die ganze Zeit nur gelangweilt.

„Schätzchen, was hast du?" Rosie sah auf und traf die Augen ihrer Mutter die sie besorgt ansahen. Sie sah wieder runter auf ihr Essen und spielte weiter.

„Nichts." Gab sie gelangweilt von sich. Sophia schüttelte den Kopf, so würde das nie was werden. Sie versuchte schon seid Wochen mit ihrer Tochter in Kontakt zu treten, aber scheiterte jedes Mal. Ihre Gedanken würden unterbrochen als die Speisesaaltür auf ging. Herr Elegante spazierte hinein und sah auf die zwei fragend.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und kehrte aus dem Speisesaaltür und schloss sie hinter sich. Sophia war froh das Herr Elegante nichts sagte und einfach umdrehte. Sophia machte sich sorgen um ihre Tochter. Was war nur los mit ihr? Warum ist sie nur so seltsam? Ihre Aufmerksamkeit ging auf die Tür die wieder geöffnet wird.

Herr Kane spazierte herein. Er sah sich die zwei an und zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich genau in die Mitte, fängt an zu Frühstücken. Sophia sah Kane an und seufzte. Jetzt konnte sie sowieso nicht mit ihr reden, wenn Kane dabei war.

Würde mich über Reviews sehr freuen! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kapitel 2**_

Carter sah sich lieber alles weiter weg an. Was suchten sie in ihren Haus? Sie hatten doch fast gar kein Geld, deswegen stehlt Carter nun mal wenn ihr Vater nicht da ist. Bei ihren Stehlen lernte sie Marie, Mike und Steven kennen. Sie freundete sich sofort mit den dreien an.

„Was suchen die verdammt noch mal?" Flüsterte Carter leise und sah die Wachen fragend an. Als sie fertig waren, schlossen sie die Türe hinter sich und verschwanden. Carter sah der Gruppe von Soldaten fragend hinterher. Als sie weit weg genug waren ging sie zu ihren kleinen Haus, öffnete die Tür und ihr fiel die Kinnlade runter.

Es sah im Haus aus als ob ein Tornado ausgebrochen ist und nur alles mit sich nahm. Carter schüttelte den Kopf im Unglauben wie ihr Haus aussah. Sie machte einen Schritt nach vorn und stand auf etwas, sah nach unten auf einen Bilderammen und erkannte sich, ihren Vater und ihre Mutter.

Sie nahm dem Fuß von Bild und beugte sich um es aufzuheben. Sah es genau an und bemerkte das die Glasscheibe zerbrochen ist. Carter gab einen Seufzer von sich und fuhr mit einen Finger über das Bild ihrer Mutter, eine Träne rollte von ihren Gesicht und tropfte auf dem Boden, es folgten ein paare.

Carter schüttelte den Kopf und stellte das Bild auf den Schrank und wischt sich die Tränen weg. Ihre Mutter ist tot, sie kommt nicht mehr zurück, nie mehr. Sie räumte langsam wieder das Zimmer auf und ging in ihr Zimmer.

„Och nö!" Gab sie sauer von sich als sie sich in ihren Zimmer umsah, sah noch schlimmer aus als im Wohnzimmer. Carter atmete langsam ein und aus und machte sich an die Arbeit. Als sie fertig war setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett, na ja sie hat schon lange nicht mehr in ihren Bett geschlafen, schlief bei ihren Freunden in einer Hängematte, ist auch viel gemütlicher.

Carter spazierte zu ihren Fenster und sah in den Himmel, die Sonne stand weit oben, also müsste es Mittagrum sein. Ihr Margen fängt an zu knurren und sie ging auf dem Schrank zu, als sie ihn öffnete fand sie leider gar nichts. Machte ihn wieder zu, sah ihn den Schränken nach aber fand auch nichts.

„Verdammt, gib es hier überhaupt was, was man Essen könnte?" Fluchte Carter sauer und setzte sich auf dem Stuhl und sah auf dem Tisch, sie lächelte, eine kleine Maus sprintete über den Tisch und verschwand. Sie gab noch einen Seufzer von sich und stand auf, dann musste sie ihr Essen eben selber holen.

Bevor sie aus dem Haus ging zog sie sich noch schnell etwas anderes an und zog aus ihrer Jacke die Teekanne, sah sie fragend an und reibt an sie als Carter sah wie schmutzig sie war, sie wischte sie mit einen Tuch ab und stellte sie ganz oben auf dem Schrank. Nahm noch ihre Cap und versteckte ihre langen Haare darunter, jetzt sah sie beinahe aus wie ein Junge, aber nur beinahe. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Rosie beendete ihr Frühstück und ging auf ihr Zimmer, sie hatte fast gar nichts gegessen. Rosie ging zu ihren Fenster und schaute hinaus, auf dem Markt war bestimmt jetzt viel los, am liebsten würde sie einfach so abhauen und Spaß haben. Rosie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, das könnte sie doch machen. Sie zog sich schnell Bauernkleidung an.

Sie kannte einen geheimen Hintereingang und machte sich auf dem Weg dahin. Sie sah Herr Elegante von weiten und bleib sofort stehen und versteckte sich hinter ein paar Blumen. Herr Elegante bleib stehen und sah nach hinten, komisch ihm kam es vor als ob er jemanden gesehen hatte.

Er zuckte mit dem Schultern und spazierte weiter, verschwand um die Ecke. Rosie atmet erleichtert aus und wollte losgehen, bleib aber sofort stehen als sie sah das Herr Elegante Rückwerts lief und in ihre Richtung sah, er hatte jetzt echt jemanden gehört. Er spazierte nach vorne und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Rosie hörte seine Schritte und sie versteckte sich so gut es ging hinter dem Blumen. Ihr Herz raste als er genau gegenüber stand dem Blumen und in verschiedene Richtungen sah. Er ging nach rechts und Rosie bewegte sich langsam und leise um die Blumen das Herr Elegante sie nicht sah.

Er gab einen erleichterten Seufzer von sich als er niemanden fand. Sofort dreht er sich um und verschwand in die Richtung wo er hingehen wollte. Rosie stand hinter dem Blumen, ihr Herz raste wie noch nie und als sie hörte Herr Elegante Schritte die weiter entfernt klingen, atmete noch leise aus. Als er endlich verschwand kam Rosie hinter dem Blumen vor und ging zum Hinterausgang.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, schloss Rosie sie gleich wieder und lehnt sich gegen sie. Ihr Herz rast. Zwei Wachen marschierten ihren Weg durch den Garten und als Rosie dachte die Luft ist rein, öffnete sie leise die Tür und sah Niemanden, schloss sie leise hinter sich und rannte in den Garten, zum Glück kannte sie den Garten wie ihre Westentasche und wusste so wo die Wachen sind.

Als sie es endlich geschafft hatte aus dem Garten spazierte sie langsam zum Markt. Sie sah die Menschen die so anders waren als sie, hatten andere Kleidung, nicht viel Geld und waren total Nett. Ihr Gefiel es hier. Rosie wollte sich weiter umsehen als sie ein Gebrüll hörte.

„Schnappt euch den Dieb!" Rosie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah in die Richtung wo der Schrei her kommt. Sie sah jemand mit einen schwarzen Cap und einen Sack auf dem Rücken durch denn Markt rennen, er sah aus wie ein Junge.

„Entschuldigen Sie." Kam es von dem Jungen der eine Frau aus versehen anrempelte, dann rannte er in einen Korb und die Äpfel fliegen auf dem Boden. Die Frau sah ihn wütend hinterher. „ Sorry!" Schrie er zu der Dame die ihre Äpfel aufsammelte. Die Wachen auf der Straße rannten ihm hinterher.

Er sprang über ein Stand mit Obst, Erdbeeren, Äpfel, Birnen, Bananen usw. „Hey!" Schrie der Verkäufer dem Jungen hinterher. "Entschuldigung!" Gab er dem Mann zurück und lief weiter. Beinah rannte er noch in Rosie rein aber wich gerade noch so aus. „Tut mir leid!" Gab er als Antwort von sich und Rosie sah in seine Augen, sie waren rehbraun und wunderschön.

Es ging wie in Zeitlupe, Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Rosies Herz fängt an zu Hämmern. Als sie dem Jungen ansah. Er war wunderschön und so niedlich. Die Zeitlupe zerbrach und der Junge rannte an Rosie vorbei, die Wachen natürlich hinterher. Rosie sah in die Richtung wo der Fremde Junge verschwand. Sie legte eine Hand auf ihre Brust, dort wo ihr Herz immer noch so wild hämmerte.

Das einzige was ihr durch denn Kopf ging war: „Wow"

**Kapitel 2 ist da. Würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Da bin ich wieder, mit einen neuen Kapitel! Ich weiß ich hab lange nicht mehr Aktualiesiert. Ich hab gerade viel zu viel zu tun. Das nächste Kapitel könnte erst in zwei Wochen antanzen! Ich hab zu viel um die Ohren, muss ein Praktikum finden, muss dahin, muss dort hin! Na ja hier Kapitel 3, viel Spaß und hinterlässt ein Reviews. Würde mich riesig freuen! :)  
**

_**Kapitel 3**_

„Oh man geben die nie auf!" Sprach Carter sauer und rannte immer weiter und weiter. Sie erinnerte sich an das Mädchen was ihr über dem Weg lief, wer war sie? Sie war wunderschön! Carter schüttelte den Kopf. Das ist jetzt kein richtiger Zeitpunkt über das nach zudenken! Sie bog um die Ecke und die Wachen liefen gerade aus weiter, Carter fängt an zu lächeln.

„Ab gehängt" War das einzige was ihr durch denn Kopf ging und sie wurde langsam langsamer. Bis sie ins laufen übertrat. Carter lächelte in sich hinein. Sie lief langsam zu ihr nach Hause. Als sie hinein ging, sah sie sich um, seltsam? Hatte sie nicht vor ein paar Minuten aufgeräumt, alles lang wieder kreuz der quere.

Sie sah auf dem Boden und sah das ihr weißes T-Shirt einen Abgang machte. Es lief von alleine. Carter schüttelte denn Kopf, bestimmt war es mal wieder eine Maus, aber als sie das T-Shirt hoch nahm glaubte sie ihren Augen nicht, ihr Kiefer fiel nach unten. Was ist das?

Ein komischer kleiner Mensch mit blauer Hautfarbe lief langsam immer weiter, aber als er bemerkte das sein Schutz nicht mehr da ist blieb er stehen. Er dreht sich nach hinten und Carter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaub ich spinne!" Gab sie von sich und stand auf, haut sich mit der Hand ein paar Male an die Stirn.

„Ich glaube so holst du dir noch Kopfschmerzen!" Carter Augen weiteten sich, hat das blaue etwas gerade gesprochen? Okay jetzt hat sie, sie echt nicht mehr alle. Sie dreht sich um und sah auf dem kleinen blauen Mensch auf dem Boden.

„Was... wer bist du?" Stotterte Carter nur vor sich hin und schüttelte immer noch im Unglauben das, das Wesen auf dem Boden unter ihr echt ist.

„Darf ich mich vorstellen, gestatten Genie!" Gab er von sich und wurde auf einmal so groß wie sie! Carter sah zu ihn hoch der sie einfach anlächelt. Carter fiel Bewusstlos nach hinten. Genie war geschockt.

„Ach du Scheiße, was hab ich getan, Hey hörst du mich, huhu, Erde an Carter, Hallo, bitte red mit mir, lebst du noch?" Er schüttelte Carter durch die langsam wieder zu sich kam. Genie gab ein Seufzer der Erleichterung von sich.

„Puh, ich hätte schon gedacht das schlimmste!" Gab er von sich und half Carter hoch, die sich auf einen Stuhl setzt.

„Was bist du?" Genie lächelte sie an und er zeigte hoch zur Lampe die auf dem Schrank steht.

„Ich bin ein Flaschengeist, mein Name ist Genie, ich kann dir drei Wünsche erfüllen!" Carter sah ihn in Unglauben an, zeigt mit dem Finger auf die Lampe, dann auf Genie und wieder andersrum.

„Die... Teekahne... du... Flaschengeist?" Genie verstand nicht gerade was Carter vor sich hin labberte aber nickte nur. Carter flog nach hinten wieder um.

„Oh nein, nein, nein, nicht schon wieder, Carter bitte komm zu dir!" Er schüttelt sie wieder total durch und Carter wird wieder wach.

„Also du bist ein Flaschengeist?" Fragte sie ihn und er nickte.

„Okay Genie, es ist schon spät ich muss noch mal wohin." Gab Carter im Unglauben von sich.

„Darf ich mitkommen, bitte, bitte, bitte?" Bettelt er Carter an die nur ihn fragend ansah.

„Wie willst du das machen? Du passt ja nicht gerade in mein Cap?" Genie nickte nur und machte sich klein. Sprang auf Carters Schulter. Er versteckte sich unter ihr Cap und schon war er verschwunden.

„Okay?" Gab Carter nur noch mal in Unglauben von sich und spaziert wieder nach draußen. Sie hatte Mike versprochen sie ging mit ihn Essen stehlen. Als sie ankam wartete schon Mike ungeduldig auf Carter.

„Da bist du ja endlich!" Sagte er sauer und Carter gab ihm ein „Entschuldigung" Lächeln. Zusammen machten sie sich auf dem Weg in das Schloss. Zwei Wachen standen vor dem Schloss. Carter und Mike machten sich etwas aus und jeder ging auf eine andere Seite. Carter fand wie Mike einen Knüppel und ging von hinten auf die Wache zu.

Carter schlich so wie Mike auf die Wachen zu und schlugen sie mit dem Knüppel Bewusstlos. Sie klatschten sich in die Hände und gingen hinein.

* * *

Rosie und ihre Mutter waren im Thronzimmer, sie unterhielten sich.

„Mama, mir geht es gut ehrlich!" Gab Rosie nun zum vierzehntenmal von sich. Sophia seufzte erleichtert als sie ihre Tochter lächeln sah. Die Tür wurde aufgeschlagen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit ging auf Herr Elegante der hinein stürmt.

„Was gibt es Herr Elegante?" Er bleib vor der Rosie und Sophia stehen, verbeugte sich noch einmal vor ihnen und fuhr fort.

„Die Wachen vor dem Schloss sind Bewusstlos!" Gab er bekannt und ihre Mutter reizte die Augen auf. Sie zog Rosie mit sich aus dem Zimmer.

* * *

Carter und Mike schlichen den großen Flur entlang. Sie hörten Schritte die immer lauter wurden. Sie mussten sich verstecken, aber bloß wo? Als eine Wache um die Ecke kam ging er den Flur entlang und sah sich um. Niemand war da, nur die Statuen, die, die Königin unbedingt haben wollte. Aber seid wann haben sie Klamotten an?

Die Wache ging auf eine Statue zu, die aussah wie ein Junge mit ein Cap. Seine Augen wurden zu schlitzen und er sah sich die Statue genau an, als er sich das Cap nehmen wollte, bekam er das Knie der Statue in die Magengrube und fällt auf seine Knie. Dazu bekam er noch ein Schlag auf dem Kopf und er war Bewusstlos.

„Puh noch mal Glück gehabt!" Gab Mike erleichtert von sich und wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sie gingen weiter um eine Ecke.

* * *

Rosie und ihre Mutter kamen vor dem Schloss an und sahen die Wachen, die auf dem Boden Bewusstlos lagen.

„Sehen sie!" Gab Herr Elegante von sich und sie hörten Schritte und drehen sich um. Eine Wache kam auf sie zu gerannt.

„Herr Elegante, mein Partner liegt Bewusstlos auf dem Boden!" Seine Augen weiteten sich und sie stürmten wieder ins Schloss.

„Wo liegt er?" Die Wache brachte die Gruppe zu ihm.

* * *

Mike und Carter kamen an der Tür für die Nahrung an. Sie wussten wo sie lang gehen mussten, sie kannten das Schloss wie ihre Westentasche. Carter suchte seine Taschen durch.

„Verdammt!" Mike sah sie fragend an und Carter gab einen Seufzer von sich.

„Hast du mal ein Dietrich?" Er durchwühlte seine Taschen.

„Warum nimmst du nicht einfach denn Schlüssel?" Gab eine Stimme in der Dunkelheit von sich und eine Hand mit Rüstung hält den Schlüssel zu den zwei.

„Oh danke!" Gab Carter von sich und sie wollte gerade die Tür aufschließen, aber stoppte, sie wusste so wie Mike nicht mal wo der Schlüssel war? Wer hatte ihr denn Schlüssel gegeben? Carter nahm die Fackel die sie mitgenommen haben und zündet sie an. Leuchtet in die Richtung wo die Stimme herkam. Ihre Augen so wie von Mike weiteten sich.

„Oh verdammt!" Vor Ihnen stand eine Wache mit einer langen Lanze und lächelt sie an. Mike schlug ihn sein Knie in den Magen und sie rannten los. Um die Ecke und genau fast in eine ganze Gruppe.

„Ach du heilige Scheiße!" Gab Mike von sich und die Gruppe sah sie an, sie bestand aus ein Mädchen, eine ältere Dame, ein alten Herr und zwei Wachen. Carter sah sich das Mädchen genauer an, sie kannte sie irgendwoher so wie Rosie denn Jungen irgendwoher kannte. „Der Markt" Dachten Beide gleichzeitig.

„Ich krieg euch!" Kam es von der Wache dem Mike sein Knie in den Magen schlug, der rannte gerade um die Ecke. Nun mussten Mike und Carter sich bewegen oder sie werden gefangen. Sie rannten los auf die Gruppe vor Ihnen zu. Mike benutzte einen der Wachen um über ihn drüber zu springen und Carter benutzte die ältere Dame und rutschte durch ihre Beine durch. Carter sprang sofort wieder hoch und sie rannten weiter.

„Wie jetzt?" Gab die Wache von sich und die drei Wachen rannten hinterher.


End file.
